Children of Wammy's
by HadesVermeer
Summary: Two new girls arrive at Wammy's and experience the events of the chase after Kira.mello/oc near/oc slight matt/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning at Wammy's

A large black car pulled up in front of Wammy's House. A school and orphanage for gifted children. Two girls, both seemed about 13 or 14 got out of the car.

One was slightly shorted than the other. She had shoulder length and very straight black hair. She was wearing a black skirt with striped leggings and a black tank top. She also had short black high-heeled boots and black fingerless gloves with flaming hearts on them. She seemed not the slightest bit cold even though it was fall.

The other, slightly taller, girl had short slightly curly black hair with a chunk on one side died white blonde. She wore a black hooded zip up sweatshirt that said on the back of it "Whoever said the customer is always right never worked in tech support." She also wore jeans and knee high heel less boots.

The girls got a few suitcases out of the car and went into the orphanage. They were directed to go to the "office". They went in and were greeted by an elderly man.

"You two are our new students I presume." He said kindly. "Well, everything has been taken care of. All information of you has been deleted from other files and put into the two I have here. They will be safely locked up until, well, if they are ever needed." He rambled on for some time. Talking about why they were here, L, Watari, and other random stuff.

It was somewhat obvious the two girls had drifted off. The shorter one was much jumpier than the other. She kept on fidgeting and playing with her gloves and the zipper on her shoes. (At one point she seemed almost mesmerized by it.)

The other seemed to move every little while but for the most part it was only her eyes that kept moving about. They mostly went from the man who was speaking to them to the window to the books behind him and back to the man.

Finally the man asked, "What is it you wished to be referred to as?"

The shorter girl almost immediately perked up and said somewhat proudly. "Call me Solaris!"

The other one merely shifted before saying with a slight smile. "I'd like to be called Amaranth. Anne for short."

The man nodded, who introduced himself as Roger. Then typed something in on his computer.

He handed them a few things before sending them off. One thing was there schedules. Another was a list of extra curricular activities. And the last thing was their keys to their room.

As they walked down the hallway Solaris said, "It doesn't seem so bad here."

"Saying that before you see your room is like cursing and hexing yourself 3 times." Anne said.

Solaris rolled her eyes.

They reached their room and unlocked the door. Upon walking in they realized they had roommates.

The room was medium size and had two bunk beds, facing the door, on either side of the room. (One bunk bed on either side.)In the front of the room on one side was a bathroom and on the other was a walk-in closet.

On the other side of the room there were two windows above two writing desks. In between the desks and windows was a stand with TV on it. In front of said TV was a boy with red hair and goggles who was holding a game system controller.

This immediately perked Amaranth up. 'With luck,' She thought, 'He might let me use it.'

He had obviously paused the game and was now staring at them. Another boy sat on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Staring, practically glaring at them. He was dressed entirely in black, which clashed with his blonde hair.

Anne smirked and tossed a look over her shoulder at Solaris, who was staring at everything in the room at once. (Don't ask me how she managed that.)Anne then turned back to the two boys.

"Look Soul, they think were capable of having roommates. How naïve." Amaranth kidded before claiming the bottom bunk of the bed that was not occupied.

Solaris smiled and added, "How many illegal things can we do in one night?" She climbed up to the top bunk, not bothering to unpack her suitcase.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked rudely.

Anne immediately stood up and shouted "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, believe it! Sasuke is an emo bastard, believe it!"

Solaris laughed insanely, before joining her. She jumped down off the bed and shouted. "I'm Edward Elric, believe it! My arm and leg are made of metal, believe it! My only brother is a suit of armor, believe it!"

The two boys stared at them, completely weirded out. The two girls laugh for a few minutes before composing themselves and introducing themselves normally.

"Sorry, it sort of an inside joke, only otakus would understand. Will try to be semi-normal." Anne said as she began to unpack.

"Pffft, speak for yourself and yourself alone I'm not gonna try acting normal." Solaris said going to her suitcase.

"Trust me no one at this school is normal, or anywhere near it. I'm Matt, and the blonde grump is Mello."Said the red haired boy.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Anne walking over to look at the games scattered on the floor around him. "Sweet, you've got a 360 can I play sometime?"

"Yeah sure, if you want. You like video games?"He asked, turning back to the screen.

"Yeah, why?"

"There aren't really any girls who like them around here. Which ones you like?"

"Halo, Guitar Hero, Final Fantasy and Dynasty Warrior's are alright. Rock Band is fun to play with Solaris."A distant "You bet it is!" was heard behind her.

"Have you ever played live?"

"Only Halo, my friend stopped playing because they took away the tanks in Halo3."

They both laughed slightly at this and he resumed playing his game. She went back to unpacking. A few minutes later Solaris pulled out a large rolled up picture.

"Do you think we can put stuff on the wall?" She asked Amaranth. Anne merely motioned behind her to Matt and Mello's bed, which had tons of posters covering the wall.

"Sweetness!" Solaris said.

Anne glanced over to her and said dryly, "If I have to fall asleep at night with a picture of Roy Mustang glaring at me-"

"Don't worry I'll put it up on top by my bed so you don't have to see it."She said climbing up. Anne heard her mumble something like "You wish you got to fall asleep looking at him." But choose to ignore it.

Mello had been watching both carefully. Noticing quite a bit. Amaranth seemed to claim the desk as hers by the way she set up her laptop and IPod dock and various writing books and journals. He noticed how Solaris had the biggest collection of what he believed to be was manga books he had ever seen. He noticed how Amaranth seemed to try and secretly slip a book and writing and drawing supplies underneath her bed. He watched Solaris put pictures of Lust and the other Homunculi on her wall along with Roy Mustang, Nightwish and Sasori. He watched Anne do the same to the wall by her bed but instead put pictures of Emilie Autumn, Hephaistion and a few comic strips.

"This should be fun," He thought sarcastically to him self.

Chapter 2 Near

Once Anne was done unpacking she sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. She picked up the sheet that had all the extra curricular activities and began to look through them. Solaris hopped off the top bunk and sat down next to her. She glanced at Matt and Mello. Mello had finally stopped watching them and had gone back to reading his book. Matt was still playing one of his Final Fantasy games.

Solaris suddenly asked, "So they actually allow boys and girls to room together?"

"What you don't what to room with us?" Matt faked being hurt.

The others choose to ignore the comment. "They probably just think that sense were smart nothing will happen." Mello said.

"That and the fact that Roger said that there were no other girls rooms left. Or at least none with two spaces, so we could be kept together." Amaranth said, turning to Solaris slightly. "If you had listened to his rambling maybe you would know that."

"Oh, okay then." Solaris said, before returning to stare at the paper Anne was holding.

The other three all looked at each other for a moment before Anne said quietly, "Awkward silence."

Solaris immediately started to laugh and yelled 'Gay Baby' at the top of her lungs. Anne laughed and was going to join her but was stopped by someone in the other room who yelled "Shut Up!"

"No you shut up!"Solaris responded, equally as loud. She then got up and continued to have an argument with random person #1 next door, as she walked to the bathroom.

"What's the hell is her problem?"Mello asked, trying to block out her yelling.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years. But, have come to the conclusion that she was either born that way or dropped on her head as a baby. Trust me she didn't get that way over night." Amaranth answered.

Anne then remembered something and asked, "So Mello, Roger said that you were in the top two to be the next L."

Mello looked up from his book and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He glared at her a moment before saying "So why do you care? I seriously doubt you can beat me. So don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. Why would I want to be L. I have bigger and better plans then to be him."Anne answered.

Mello seemed almost shocked by this answer. "But that's the exact reason why you're here. Why don't you want to be the world's greatest detective? Haven't you heard about what's going on now? With Kira."

"I've thought about it, sure. But like I said I have other plans, as does Solaris. Ain't that right Soul?"

"What's right?" Solaris asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to be L?" Mello asked.

"Not really. I probably wouldn't mind if I was but there are other things I would rather do."

Mello stared at both of them momentarily, before shaking his head and returned to his book. Anne returned to looking at the paper she had. As did Solaris.

"Dude we so have to take these martial arts classes." Amaranth said to Solaris.

"Awesome! And maybe the drawing classes to." Solaris responded.

They both settled upon what extra activities to take. Solaris then returned to the top bunk and began to read a random Fullmetal Alchemist book. Anne took her laptop off the desk and laid down on her bed with it. She faced the TV so she could watch the game Matt was playing.

It was a while till anyone spoke. The only sound came from Matt's game and the faint music Solaris and Anne had been playing.

"Jump the mushroom." Amaranth said boredly.

"I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" Matt said, somewhat overexcited about the game.

"Shut up! I liked it better when you two were quiet!" Mello said, after a half-hour of listening to Anne and Matt make comments about the video game.

"When's dinner. I want food!" Solaris asked putting her Manga book away.

"Is it six o'clock?" Asked Matt, not looking away from his game.

"It is currently 6:27!" Solaris declared.

Matt saved and quit his game before standing up and saying, "Then let's go get dinner."

"I second the motion." Anne said, getting up.

"As do I!" Solaris said, joining them.

They all turned to stare at Mello expectantly. It took about five minutes of staring to get him to come.

They all headed out. After getting their food from a buffet style serving area thing, they decided to eat in the dining hall. This turned out to be a bad idea. Word had spread about the two new girls, and many eyes were on them. The two boys basically ignored it, as did the girls. Although every once and a while- Solaris would stick her tongue out at one. Anne would sometimes glare at one of them; just too subtly say that she could stare to.

As they ate they started to get to know one another. The boys had got the impression that the two were sisters, but the girls explained they were just good friends. They talked about were they came from. The two girls didn't have British accents, although they had extremely good fake ones.

When they were done Mello and Matt proceeded to give the girls a tour. This to was somewhat a bad idea. They had reached the play room. There was a young boy in the middle of the room, dressed entirely in white. He even had white hair.

"That's Near, I presume." Amaranth asked Mello.

Mello nodded, as he glared daggers at the small boy. But turned to glare just as much at Solaris upon her saying, "Whoa, he's so cute!"

All three were slightly astonished when she ran up to him and sat next to him. "Can I play?" She asked, noticing the toys he was playing with.

He looked up at her and stared for a moment before nodding. She sat down next to him and began to play. She looked up to motion for Amaranth to come over but saw that they had left her. She shrugged slightly before returning to play with Near.

"So, I didn't see you at dinner. Why weren't you there?"Solaris asked him.

"I did not feel like eating. Although a may get something later." He answered without emotion.

"Can I go with you? I love seconds! Especially desert!" She asked excitedly.

He nodded. Near wasn't used to having any friends, or even any company. Nor did he really need it. But something about this girl, whether it is her peppiness or her plain abnormality, intrigued him. He wanted to keep her around for a little while.

Anne followed Mello down the hall, Matt by her side. He had pulled out a PSP and was playing it as he walked with them. Mello was seemed pretty pissed off about Solaris befriending Near, his worst enemy. He munched on a piece of chocolate as they walked. Amaranth just slouched a little and stowed her hands in her pockets as she walked. They went back to their room.

Mello sat down on his bed. He was either enraged or deep in thought. Matt went into the bathroom to take a shower. Anne sat on her bed with her laptop. She glanced at the time, 9:43.

A few minutes later Solaris returned. "How'd your date go?" Amaranth asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I don't think playing with toys and getting a few snacks is considered a date. But it was fun. He's kinda quiet. But obviously smart." Solaris replied happily, as she crawled back up to the top bunk.

Boy did that piss Mello off. Anne shook her head. Mello had sort of already gotten to her about how horrible and annoying Near was. After seeing him she kinda started to side with Mello. She just didn't like him. Though she didn't have the same I-wish-he-was-dead thinking Mello had about him. A few moments later Matt emerged from the bathroom.

"Goodnight everyone!"Solaris yelled.

"Goodnight bitches." Anne said sarcastically.

Chapter Three Random times

Anne ran her hand through her black mess of hair. She sighed as she finished the last problem on her math quiz. She despised math. It was the only subject that she was horrible in.

Solaris had just finished also. She smiled as she doodled a picture of Gaara. Amaranth rolled her eyes at her friend's obsession. Although it was the same thing for her and the guys she liked.

"Stupid math. Stupid binder. Stupid… other stuff." Anne muttered.

"It was one pop quiz, calm down." Solaris replied to her friend's anger.

She knew about Amaranth's tendency to get angry and frustrated at the slightest of things. She on the other hand was much more laid back.

"Whatever." Anne muttered.

"Let's go get lunch." Solaris offered.

"I second the motion." Matt said coming up behind them.

The three headed to the café to get lunch. After sitting down at a small table Solaris asked, "Where's Mello?" Somewhat happy he wasn't around.

"I think he went to go torture Near." Matt answered.

"Haha, he's beating up your boyfriend." Amaranth teased Solaris.

"He's not my boyfriend. And he better not be." She finished her lunch quickly. She then ran off, to go find Near.

"So you want to have lunch sometime?" Matt asked Amaranth.

"Like were doing now?" Anne answered, smiling.

"Ok, um, wanna go play Halo then?" Matt asked.

"Sure!"She answered, finishing her lunch.

They both went back to their room. They had been playing for a while when Mello came back.

"ROFL! Learn how to play noobs!"Amaranth and Matt shouted at the other gamers playing.

"Shut up you retarded fags!" Mello yelled at the pair.

"WTF, man?" Matt said.

"That stupid bitch is always with that stupid albino boy!" Mello yelled angrily. He took out a chocolate bar and began chomping hungrily on it.

Anne, although wanting badly to defend her friend, decided to ignore the comment and went back to playing with Matt.

Over the next few days Mello only became more pissed. Solaris and Near had started to come back to there room. Near would spread his toys out all over the room when ever he came.

"Near this is my room get the hell out!" Mello yelled.

"It's my room too!" Solaris defended.

"I've been here way longer and I'm not putting up with this damn brat!" Mello shot back. "Matt, Anne back me up."

Matt looked away, not wanting any part of it. Anne shook her head saying, "Look I hate it just because I hate crowds. And if you two are here that means its five crazy bitches in one room. Meh. Live with it."

Mello growled and stormed out, obviously swearing. Anne got up and walked out after him. "Mel, wait up." She ran to catch up with him.

"What!?" He asked angrily.

"Come on; let's go do something that doesn't involve them." She said, smiling slightly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mello asked. He walked over to a large plant inside an equally large vase.

BAM. They each slammed their foot into its side. Luckily the shattering sound was loud enough to be heard by Roger. He ran from his office to see what had happened. They had made sure there were no witnesses of their crime. As soon as Roger ran out they ran in. "So how many things can we trash in here?" Mello said evilly.

Matt sat on his bed. He had been playing his DS. Even with the volume all the way up he could still hear Solaris and Near. 'God, where the hell are Mello and Anne.'

Solaris sat on her bed. Near was sitting beside her, playing with his robots. She smiled slightly. She had been reading another chapter of _Naruto_. She was also eating her third piece of cake. Near often made comments that she had an awful diet but she could care less.

"Do they ever let us go into town? It's so boring here!" Solaris said suddenly.

"I suppose it can get boring to some and yes they do. But normally only around holidays." Near responded.

"Damn, Christmas is still over a month away." Solaris said sadly.

Chapter 4 Cities and Wammy's Kids

Amaranth threw her black aviator style leather jacket on. Then as she threw her headphones on ran to catch up with Solaris. Solaris pulled her tiny black jacket closer to her after adjusting her ear buds.

"It's freeeeeezzzzzing out here." Solaris said as the wind blew.

"Pft, whimp." Anne muttered.

It was true though. It was early December and it was already freezing cold. It even looked as if it was about to snow, again. But Anne did not care; she loved when it was cold and snowy. The two girls had woken up earlier than usually and were planning on spending the entire day in town.

"So, you and Near seem to-"Amaranth began.

"Oh god I knew this would come up. Near and I are just friends. Got it." Solaris interrupted.

"Whatever." Anne answered slightly amused.

"Were do you want to get breakfast from?" Asked Solaris, seconds later.

"Wherever I can get pancakes and coffee." Amaranth answered.

"But you don't drink- aw never mind, let's go." Solaris said, picking up her pace.

They walked down a few streets before finding a small but very nice little restaurant. They sat down and ordered pancakes and multiple drinks.

"Remember that one racist joke, or the deaf dog joke." Solaris said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, totally. Why?" Anne replied laughing slightly too.

"I don't know just a random thought." Solaris answered.

"At least there not like my random thoughts." Amaranth muttered.

"You have some of the weirdest thoughts possible." Solaris said.

"Now, we don't know that for sure." Anne said looking around at the other people.

After they finished and payed the bill they decided to go shopping. They walked up and down each street. After going shopping in all sorts of stores- ranging from toy stores, clothes shops, and _The Fur Shop_- they decided to go into a candy shop.

In the candy shop the sight did not surprise them. Many kids from Wammy's were there along with Mello and Matt.

"It took me two seconds to buy my candy, but it takes him forever to choose which type of chocolate he wants!" Matt exclaimed, walking up to the girls.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Solaris muttered before going to get candy.

It took Mello another few minutes to figure out which chocolate he wanted. In which time both Anne and Solaris had bought there chocolate. All four of them left the store together. But Solaris ran off a few moments later to find Near. She knew Near wouldn't normally venture outside, but she was sure she could get him to.

Amaranth stayed with Mello and Matt. After going through two video game stores, another candy shop, and a book store they somehow ended up at the park. All three of them couldn't seem to resist the fresh snow on the ground.

Matt walked slightly behind Mello and Anne. He quietly bent down and grabbed a hand full of snow. He laughed as a large snowball collided with Mello's head.

Anne turned to see what had happened, only to duck when a snowball come flying at her. She laughed slightly and dove behind a nearby bush, as did the boys. They all made piles of snowballs behind there shelters. Then there ultimate showdown began.

Solaris walked into the playroom where Near was. "Come with me to town Near! There's a toy shop!"

"No thank you. I'd much rather stay here." He replied, curtly.

"Oh, come on for me. And even if you refuse I'll just drag you behind me."Solaris said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, if you insist." Near said, not wanting to fight her.

They headed back to the town after getting a late lunch. Solaris led the way to the toy store she had told him about. She could see him smile a bit upon entering. 'I knew he would like it' She thought to herself.

After spending hours in the toy store, they decided to go and get dinner together. After dinner it was unfortunately curfew time for all Wammy's kids.

Upon' entering her room Solaris noted that Amaranth, Mello and Matt were already back.

She climbed up to her bunk, only to find Anne already up there. She smirked at her and only pointed to what she was holding. Their report cards.

"Great. A perfect day with a not so wonderful surprise." She said, lying down and looking over her card.

Chapter 5 The Death of L part 1

Solaris hoped off the top bunk. She noted that Mello was already gone. But both Amaranth and Matt were still sleeping. It was 10:15! She took a shower and changed into her day clothes. When she finished she moved to Anne's bedside. She bent down and gave her friend a mighty shove.

"Hey! Yo! I'm already awake!" Her friend exclaimed, as she sat up.

"Well you take to long. I'm going to find Near and get breakfast. I'll see you later, okay." Solaris said, before walking out.

"Whatever. Hey Matt, wanna go get breakfast soon?" Anne asked her half sleeping friend.

"Mmmmmh, later," he muttered.

Amaranth got up a few minutes later. She repeated what Solaris had done and grabbed her IPod when finished. "I'll be back later Matt. I'm going for a walk." She said, as she left. She grabbed her coat before leaving. She walked down the hall and then outside into the bitter cold, listening to _Brothers_ as she did so.

Later, Amaranth and Matt sat playing video games when Mello stormed into the room. He began to rapidly throw things into his suitcase. "L is dead." He told them.

Anne got up and walked over to him. "He's dead." She repeated.

"Yes, and I'm leaving immediately." Mello said.

"Then we'll go with-"Matt began to say.

"Matt you can come. But you're not getting involved." Mello said, turning to Amaranth.

"What! Why the hell not?" Anne questioned.

"Cause, I'm not getting a girl involved. And anyway you should stay with Solaris."Mello barked at her.

"I can to whatever I want. Which includes coming with you." Anne responded, trying not to lose her temper.

"No it doesn't! Matt, let's go." Mello said, picking up his bag and leaving the room.

Matt began to head for the door with his own bag. But stopped right before leaving and turned to face her. "Anne I'm sorry. Don't be mad at him, okay." He moved toward her. Then after pulling her into a hug said, "I'll see you again. I promise. I love you." Then he was gone.

Anne pulled out her lighter and began to pace. It was what she did whenever she was trying to think.


	2. Near's Reaction

This is a story mainly by me and co-written by a friend of mine. Her oc is Solaris. Mine is Amaranth. I want to make that clear sense... I hate near! Sorry to all u Near lovers but I just can't stand him. Mello is my man! Enjoy! And like most stories reviews are helpful! Next chapter should come soon.

Near's Reaction

'L is dead."

"Mmmhmm, I heard," Solaris said. Not even looking up from her Shonen Jump magazine.

She was sitting on the top bunk of her and Amaranths bunk bed. Near was halfway up the ladder connecting the two.

"So that's it then." Near was bothered by the fact that Solaris showed no reaction. Even if she had totally flipped it would have been better than the complete disinterest she expressed now.

"Yeah that is it. Don't act like you're surprised."

"Of course I am!" Near exclaimed. "He was my idol, all our idols! And now L is dead."

"But you knew it would happen," She insisted. "Even if you tried to convince yourself L would win, you knew his method of approaching Kira was careless. Even I could tell that it was only a matter of time before he was caught in Kira's trap."

Near hung his head in defeat. What could he say? What Solaris had said was logic, and he being a detective could not argue with logic. Not even to defend his dead idol. He sighed "Well anyways I will be leaving soon. "

Solaris dropped her magazine, "oh." She said, "To take L's place as top detective, right?"

Near looked surprised, "How did you know?"

Solaris picked up her magazine, narrowing her eyes, and said, "Don't insult me! I'm smart enough to figure out the ideal successor to L!"

"Right, sorry," Near stammered. He hadn't meant to insult her.

"So this is goodbye then?" Solaris asked sadly.

"Well actually…," Near had climbed the rest of the latter and was now sitting beside Solaris on the bed. He looked really nervous as he played with a piece of his hair. He continued, "I want you to come with me to America and… join me and the investigation team."

Solaris tossed her magazine aside and looked at him. "Won't I get in the way?"She asked somewhat bitterly.

"No! Of course not." Near was surprised that she would ask such a question, and a little hurt. "I want to have you around and …" He trailed off, not knowing how to say what he felt and a little afraid to say it.

"And what?" Solaris prompted, obviously not willing to let this go.

Near took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "Solaris you are the only one who ever acknowledged me for a person. And not just 'that smart kid'. You are my first ever friend."

First ever friend? Solaris had no idea how much Near cared for her. Like she cared for him… But she couldn't just leave Amaranth. "I'll go if Anne can come too. And I want an FBI license, so I can legally own a gun." Solaris finally announced. She had guns everywhere, hidden in her close, however none of them were legally purchased.

Near looked relieved. If that was all she wanted, he'd sort out the rest later. The important thing was that Solaris was coming with him. The most important person in his life, besides L, would be helping him solve the case. He was speechless for awhile before he thought of something. "Anne is friends with Mello right?"

"Unfortunately."

"What if Mello had asked her to go with him?" He wouldn't be surprised if Mello had done this. Not just because he liked Amaranth, but also to get her away from Solaris and Near. How terrible.

Solaris hesitated briefly before saying, "Anne is my best friend, she would never leave without telling me. And she would never allow us to split apart." Even though she sounded confident, Solaris's doubt was quickly growing. For ever minute she was here, was another minute Anne could be leaving.

Near smiled slightly, "Your right Solaris, Amaranth would never leave without you. Sorry for doubting that."

"Right." Solaris said her mind on other things, like finding Anne.

"Oh and Solaris."

"Hm?"

"Try not to act too crazy when we get there." Near said jokingly.

"Ha! Right!" Solaris said, laughing. Then she got very quiet. "Near, I'm sorry about L. I know he was important to you."

"No. R-really I'm fine. "Near said nervously.

Solaris leaned over and hugged him, "You don't have to hold back."

For a minute Near just sat there, stunned. Then he buried his face in her shoulder, taking in the smell of hairspray and cake.

"I also know what it is like to lose the person you idolize." Solaris whispered. For a long time they just sat there. Then Solaris got up and hopped of the bed. "I'm going to find Anne now." She said before leaving.

Near just sat there, speechless. He sat there and thought about what Solaris had said. Who was her idol? Then he thought of L, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
